everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Parker Valiant/Relationships
Family Parker has pretty much zero clue what his family is actually like, having been raised in the woods by his single mother all his life before Ever After High. This family backstory is pretty much all laid out in the "How does Parker come into this?" section on his main page, so hop over there. Parker has like 0 clue what his family is like because he was raised in the woods by his single mother, and all his older siblings were sent off to various schools, and he was too young to remember them. Mother To Parker, his mother is the most important figure in his life. She was the beloved Blanchefleur of Sir Perceval in de Troyes' Perceval, le Conte du Graal, but currently, she's the next Perceval's mother, and the one destined to shield him from everything knightly and harmful in this world. Before Ever After High, she was pretty much the only human contact he has, and he's not quite sure how to manage without her now that he's at boarding school. Parker makes the effort to write snail mail to her often, for there is no WiFairy in the woods. One thing though: there's so much that she hasn't told him yet. Parker just wishes he wasn't so ill-equipped for the modern world. Father Parker's father, the last one to serve the Perceval destiny, is a monk now, and working at some nondescript monastery. That's all Parker knows about his father, and he really wants to find stories as to how he was like back in his youth. But his father never attended Ever After High, and he doesn't get to talk to the actual Knights of the Round Table (not his generation, the one before) often. It's a bit of an empty hole in his heart, which he makes up for (in copious amounts of reading). Siblings His two older brothers are dead -- nondescript knights who died for the sake of generic destiny. They didn't attend EAH either, but were at a boarding school specific to knights. In age, they're a good amount of years older than Parker and died only a few years ago. (Parker's mother had to take some leave to attend their funeral -- and she didn't take Parker along.) He also has one older sister, who's currently studying with her uncle to learn how to be the grail maiden. She's off, far away from Ever After High. We don't know if she and Parker will ever make contact before destiny. Friends Knights of the Rotund Table George-Michael Bernard Pendragon: soft! Bertha de Hautdesert: A very cool person with a very cool aesthetic. Parker thinks the Green Knight is fantastic, and what a great colour scheme she has! He strongly appreciates how noble she is, and her gentle giant nature, and is always thrilled when she takes him out shopping for amour (usually green in colour!). Galvin Gwyar: mood! Other Arthurians Gwendolyne "Gwen" E. Vere: friend! he thinks! Eleanor Shalott: hobbies! Acquaintances Turnus Wyllt I actually have no clue how they meet, I just want them to be friendly acquaintances. Enemies Parker is so pure, and hasn't made any enemies yet. Pets As Parker was raised "ignorant of knights and horses", ever since coming to Ever After High, Parker has been earnest to get himself a horse. Although he's had a bunch of great fun learning how to ride horses from EAH's own stables, he's yet to get a steed of his own. And since he came to EAH late, he missed Animal Calling completely. Though, Parker is a bit nervous on the idea of potentially getting a pet -- he's still new, and does he really have that sort of responsibility for another living thing? Romance What is this???? Category:Subpages